1. Field of the Invention
This invention belongs to the field of an information record and playback apparatus for record media such as optical disks and in particular to an information record land playback apparatus having a resume function of recording playback stop position information on a record medium when playback stops and resuming playback at the playback stop position at the playback start time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known as an information record and playback apparatus with optical disks such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) as record media is an apparatus having a resume function of memorizing playback stop position information when the apparatus is powered off or when playback stops and starting playback at the previous playback stop position at the playback restart time.
Hitherto, when the user stopped playing back an information record medium such as an optical disk, playback stop position information indicating the playback stop position, which will also be hereinafter referred to as resume information, has been recorded in internal memory, etc., of the information record and playback apparatus together with the identification information, etc., of the disk. Therefore, if the user borrows or lends an optical disk from or to another person, the user does not refer to the resume information of the person so long as the user uses his or her own information record and playback apparatus. Such an information record and playback apparatus comprising the resume function is described in JP-A-2000-331466, for example.
On the other hand, an apparatus for recording such resume information on an optical disk is proposed in JP-A-11-146327, etc., for example. In this case, as an optical disk is borrowed or lent, the resume information of another person is referred. That is, if one person plays back an optical disk borrowed from another person, the optical disk is played back starting at the position at which the owner of the optical disk previously stopped playing back the optical disk. Further, the position at which the person borrowing the optical disk stops playing back the borrowed optical disk is recorded on the optical disk as resume information and consequently the inconvenience of rewriting the resume information of the owner of the optical disk occurs.